The Dog Days of Summer
by Yamia Ishtar
Summary: Its the hottest day of the summer in Konoha and Uchiha Sasuke is not pleased. What does he do? Go find Naruto of course. Slash, rated M for a reason, SasuNaru. Enjoy!


Yamia:Konichiwa and hajimemashite minna-san! Welcome to my first Naruto fanfic:3 Unfortunately, Brago is not here cause he caught my cold. Who knew mamodo's caught colds? Lol. (pokes Brago) Hey Brago? Can you say hi for a quick minute?

Brago:(groans and rolls over in his bed)

Yamia:Lol, so cute. Anyway, this is my first ever lemon fanfic, so be nice. XD I wrote this for my friend Sakura-chama while she was at a sleep away camp. She was desperate for Naruto yaoi fics so I wrote this for her. But as soon as I got to the really good part(not the blow job. XD) I stopped. I kept giggling and getting flustered trying to write that part. So I just gave it to her like that. So I got it back when school started, started typing it up, and finished the hot and heavy scene just for you guys and Sakura-chama. I hope I did good... ;o; Please tell me how I did!(dies) See, this is what happens when Brago's not here with me, I just ramble on and on.(lol)

Brago:(sneezes and pulls the covers over his head)

Disclaimer:You guys know the drill, I don't own Naruto. And if I did, there would be a noticeable change in that show, resulting in little or no Naruto yaoi/slash fanfics. XD So read, enjoy and review!

-------------

The Dog Days of Summer

by Yamia Ishtar

-------------

"Sasuke-kun..."

'_Ignore._'

"Sasuke-kun..."

'_Shut up! Its to hot for this!_'

"Sasuke-kun!"

"What?!

Uchiha Sasuke sat up and glared at the person screaming his name. Haruno Sakura smiled back at him, sea-green eyes and irritating bubblegum pink hair twinkling in the sunlight. He thought dimly that he was getting a toothache from her hair. It was currently mid-morning in Konohagakure no Sato and a blazing ninety-three degrees. The Uchiha was currently resting under a shady tree with Uzumaki Naruto. But the shade offered the boys no paradise, for it was still hot under there. So Naruto retaliated by taking off his shirt and quickly falling asleep under the tree. Sasuke had retaliated by glaring at the tree, promising to burn it later, and taking off his shirt as well. Speaking of which, where was his blonde dobe anyway?

"-ice cream, Sasuke-kun?"

"What?"

"I said do you want to go get some ice cream with me?" Sakura repeated, making the Uchiha nervous with her unwavering stare(at his chest).

"Uh, not not today, maybe tomorrow. Do you know where Naruto is?" Sasuke asked, slipping his shirt back on and instantly regretting it. It got even hotter!

Sakura's eyes darkened a little when the object of her wet dreams turned down her ice cream offer and instead asked for Naruto.

"Ah yeah, I thought I saw him near the lake..."

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Sasuke jumped up and ran to the lake he knew Naruto would be at, they confessed their love for each other there after all.

-

Uzumaki Naruto sighed. He was in heaven. Floating on his back in the cool river like this beat everything! He sighed again. Now if only he could get his hands on some sea-salt ice-cream...

"Naruto!"

"AAHHH!"

Naruto lost his buoyancy and fell back into the river when someone suddenly yelled his name. Blonde hair submerged from the blue water. Naruto searched the bank for his potential murderer and his eyes fell on none other than Uchiha Sasuke, his boyfriend. Naruto blushed.

"Teme! You almost killed me!" Naruto swam to the shoreline and pulled himself out of the lake.

"Hn. I thought you were asleep." Sasuke smirked. His eyes raked in Naruto's wet body, clad in nothing but his boxers(which were soaked thanks to him). He was getting hard just by looking at his kitsune.

"Well I was falling asleep until a certain duck-butt haired Uchiha tried to kill me!" Naruto laughed.

"...duck-butt?"

"Haha, yeah thats what Kiba said your hair looked like when we were eating ramen last week. Man, I couldn't stop laughing!"

Sasuke gave Naruto his patented 'I-hate-you-so-much-right-now' glare while the blonde just laughed his ass off. He made a mental note to get dog-breath back for the hair insult. While he was busy thinking of ways to humiliate Kiba, a devious thought crossed his mind on getting back Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto..."

"Hahaha! Y-yeah Sasuke..."

Sasuke jumped on Naruto and they both crashed to the grassy ground. He pinned Naruto's wrists above his head and grabbed the boy's lips in hungry kiss. He started grinding his erection against Naruto's and smirked when Naruto's hips bucked up in response. They parted when the need for air became apparent.

"S-Sasuke...I love you..."

"I...love you too...Naru-chan."

Sasuke placed a quick kiss on Naruto's swollen lips and ripped off Naruto's wet boxers. He placed wet, hot kisses down the blonde's neck, stomach and waist and finally reached Naruto's hard cock. Sasuke kissed the head first then took the whole member into his mouth.

Naruto tried to buck his hips when he felt the brunette's mouth cover his cock, but Sasuke was holding his hips down and had started bobbing his head up and down the blonde's him. He moaned and saw stars when he finally came in Sasuke's mouth.

The Uchiha tried to swallow as much of Naruto's cum as he could, but some ended up dribbling out the side of his mouth. He ripped off his clothes and positioned his rock hard cock at the dobe's entrance.

"Naruto, are you ready?"

"Y-yeah..."

He licked his lips and pushed his engorged member into Naruto. He stayed still for awhile, fully sheathed inside him, waiting for Naruto to adjust to the sudden invasion. When Naruto squirmed slightly, letting the boy on top of him know that he was ready, Sasuke started to thrust his hips slowly, tortuously, erecting loud moans from the blonde below him. He smirked, continuing his sexual torture of his lover.

Naruto was feeling hot, bothered and annoyed at the Uchiha's slow(but still pleasurable) pace.

"T-teme, go faster..."

"Heh, fine then..."

Sasuke increased the speed at which his hips were thrusting into the blonde. He smirked when Naruto let out a particularly erotic groan. Sasuke guessed he must have hit the boy's prostate, thrusting again and again and hitting that sweet spot, making Naruto's groans grow louder. The brunette grabbed the blonde's member and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts, making the blonde start screaming Sasuke's name. The Uchiha felt his climax reaching and with a few more thrusts, he came into his lover, moaning his name. Naruto came right after Sasuke, his cum splattering on both of their stomachs. Sasuke fell on top of Naruto and kissed him.

"Naruto...I love you...don't you...ever forget that..." Sasuke panted.

"Idiot, like I could ever forget that after mind-blowing sex? I love you too." Naruto smiled, twisting a lock of Sasuke's black hair around his finger.

"Hn. But after all that "mind-blowing sex", Im hotter than before..." Sasuke complained.

"Sasuke, if you keep thinking that way, your ego is gonna explode."

"Not that way! I meant its hotter than before. I think I had a heat stroke a minute ago..."

"Then get up and go to the river. Its right there."

"No, Im tired..."

"Hmm, would my Sexy no Jutsu help you--hey that was fast."

Sasuke was off of Naruto and on his way to the river by the time Naruto had said Sexy no Jutsu. Naruto just laughed and ran to the Uchiha, jumping on him and making them both fall into the river. And in a little part of Sasuke's mind, he was cheering. Why? He had finally found a way to cool off.

"Oh yeah..." Sasuke said suddenly.

"Oh yeah what?" Naruto asked.

"I have to go burn that tree we were resting under earlier. It didn't keep us cool enough..."

"Yeah, keep talking like that, and Im gonna force you and Itachi into counseling..."

"Hmph..."

--------------------

Yamia:Yay! Tis done! So how did I do? Please tell me, I live for your reviews and comments:3 Right Brago?

Brago:Eh...

Yamia:(laughs) Oh yeah, forgot to mention but Konohagakure no Sato literally means "Village Hidden Among Tree Leaves" or "Village Hidden in the Leaves". Teme and dobe are Naruto and Sasuke's nicknames for each other in Japanese. Did you spot the Kingdom Hearts II reference? And the joke about Sasuke's hair, yeah I was high on hot chocolate when I wrote that...oh well, please review!


End file.
